Not my valentine's
by Ice Princess Mishia
Summary: He said he loved her after breaking her heart, She is really confuse, what do you think will happen this valentine's? SasukeXMishia,Ita-Ruri,Naru-shia,Neji-Yuffie and Gaara-Yuri OC characters


**Hi everyone!!! I hope you like this story, I worked hard (not really) I just started writing and I don't know if it's good but, Hey at least I try!!! Any way happy late valentine's day ^-^ oh by the way this one is for my little sister Ruri-chan Ruri Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I so wish I Did!!!!! SO BAD!!!!!**

"So what are you doing loser?" That was the normal greeting between Mishia and Sasuke, they became friends in seventh grade when Sasuke changed to her school, they became friends in a strange way, they didn't stand each other, they were fighting all the time but at the same time they had a lot in common, and so they became best friends, after a while in Ninth grade Mishia kinda realize she had a crush on him, after a while she told him , after all you can't hide something like that to your best friend, Thing is after a few days Sasuke said he felt the same. They were together for 6 months the same day they we're having their 7th anniversary they broke-up because of his father. So now they're friends again even though it's sortha weird.

"Sasuke I'm talking to you" The purple haired girl was getting annoyed

"I'm doing a biology project" He kept working on the library's computer

"what's it about?" she leaned to see the computer

He chuckled " It's about animals" he smiled at her, sense they were alone in there

"Why do you laugh at me? I just asked" She rolled her eyes, a thing she picked up from Sasuke when his annoyed

"It's just that, you look like a kid when you're curious" he went back to his work

"It's how I am, deal with it" She shrugged

"Yeah I know"

"Hn" she looked at her watch "Hn, Gotta go see ya later" she was about to leave

"I love you" she froze, and a hint of pink showed on her cheeks

"What?" _"Maybe I heard wrong"_

"I love you" he looked her way but she was looking away

"ye…yeah me too" She got out of there as soon as she could

**While she was walking **

"_Why would he say that???? When I'm finally getting use to seeing him as a friend, he blurts out that I love you, ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG this is so frustrating" _

"Mishia!!!!!!!"

"Uh?! Oh… Yuffie what's up?" she said to her black haired friend

"What's up??!! I've been screaming you name for the past …. Are you blushing???" Her friend said amazed

"Ummm…. No"

"Yes you are, and your trembling" Yuffie pointed out "What happen??"

"Nothing…just…nothing" Yuffie gave her a I-know-you're-lying look "Ok, ok I'll talk, It's ….Sasuke" Mishia looked down

"Isn't it always" she rolled her brown eyes and drank of her bottle of water

"He said he loves me" That's when Yuffie spits allthe water to the ground and also un my new CONVERS!!!

"Dude you have got to stop doing that I just bought this…. EWWW I sounded like a pinky" she shook her head

"Ummmm sorry , yes you did and… SAY WHAT!!!!???? Why would he? HE left you, and after a while he said he only liked you as a friend"

"That's the thing I don't know what to think, I hate feeling like this I'm the one who always knows what to do, That always has a plan but … when it's about HIM I…. I'm clueless" She said frustrated

"You'll blow some steam later at practice ok" Yuffie smiled at her

"I guess, well later"

"Yeah later"

**Time skipping to next day**

"HE SAID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" Ok that's the problem of telling Shia things, she screams, maybe that's why she's with Naruto….I don't know just a thought

"SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Shut it Shia or I'll shut it for you" Yuffie threaten

"OK I'll shut up, but I can't believe it, Didn't he leave you?" Shia said, she has long blond almost white hair that she always has tied up in high pigtails and sky blue eyes

"Why do you always have to bring that up?" She said through clenched teeth and annoyed

"JEJE sorry Mishia" Shia said sheepishly

"Ok, so what are you gonna do?" Yuffie asked

"I don't know… I mean, I think I'll leave things go their way, he could have meant love as a friend, and I doubt he meant…" She blushed

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww Mishia's blushing" Shia said " she so Kawaii!!!!"

"What's so kawaii?" Mishia covered her face with her hair so Sasuke wouldn't see her face

"Oh nothing Shia was just talking about the clothes she's going to use for the Valentine's Day thing" Yuffie replied

"I don't need to know anything else, that's your girl problems" he said while sitting down next to Mishia

"So what are you doing in the library?"

"Ummm well I'm… aaahmmm… doing some math problems" Mishia said and turned around when she was sure she didn't have any sign of blush left in her face

"But you're good in math, why didn't you do it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Thing is class was so boring I actually fell asleep so I didn't get the explanation, and Yuffie here doesn't know how to explain in a way I can understand" she glared at Yuffie, she glared right back

"I can teach you if you want" he replied

"Go right ahead wonder boy" She said

"Well you got a…BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the bell rang

"After noon at your house?" she asked

"Yeah, besides Ruri has been bugging me because she misses you, she gets annoyOUCH!!!" He rubs his head

"Say she's annoying and I'll beat you into a bloody pulp" She said annoyed

"Ok, Sheez Why didn't I listen to Shikamaru? Girls or so…"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn" A red head said

"Annoying" They both said

"Why are you with this purple haired witch when you can be with me, Sasuke-kun" the little pest said

"Karin get off me!!" Sasuke glared

"You know you want me Sasuke-kun" she winked (EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!)

"Karin get off or I'll do it for you" mishia was getting annoyed

"You??!! Oh please don't make me laugh" Karin snorted

"Ok you asked for it" she said bored, and then she hit her in the neck, she fell on the floor, then she just kept walking

"Shouldn't we take her to the infirmary or something?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? I just knocked her out"

"Nah, You're right ,she look better on the floor" Sasuke kept walking with her

"Oh come on Itachi-kun just give me some"

"No"

"Come on please"

"I said no"

"DAMMIT ITACHI I SAID PLEASE!!"

"RURI I SAID NO!!! THIS IS THE LASST DANGO AND IF A LET YOU HAVE A LITTLE YOU'RE GOING TO END UP EATING THE WHOLE….WHAT!! RURI!!!!!"

"Thanks Itachi-kun" And Ruri ran away with the last dango

"RURI GIVE THAT BACK IT'S MINE"

"You're louder than last time I saw you" Itachi look at the source of the voice

"Oh Mishia long time no see" Itachi smiled

"Mishia???" she came down from the stairs

"Hi Ruri!!" Mishia smiled and waved

" I missed you" Ruri hugged her "So how are you?" she smiled

"I'm fine" Ruri gave her an I-know you're-lying look "and you?"

"I'm fine considering that my so called boyfriend wouldn't give me the last dango" She glared at Itachi

"Oh come on you already ate it anyway, OUCH!!" Mishia hit him in the head

"Be nice to my sister" she glared and stuck out her tongue, Sasuke watched the whole thing in amusement

"_I forgot how much those two get along, even though if the bug Itachi I don't really have a problem"_ "OUCH!! What was that for???!!!" He asked Ruri

"You were ignoring me" she stated

"What you say?" He asked

"Why did you bring Mishia here? Last time I checked you broke up with her, and yeah your dad doesn't like her" she said in a I'm-gonna-kill-you tone

"He doesn't live here by the way, so why not bring her? Besides, I'm gonna tutor her in math"

"She might as well teach you, she's smarter" Ruri smirked at Sasuke's annoyed face

"She was bored she fell asleep in the class so now I'm teaching her… and yes she is smarter, but just in math"

"Whatever, just don't hurt her, she's like my sister and I don't want you hurting her" she said in a worried tone

"I wouldn't hurt her, not again"

"Good, now go she's waiting for you up stairs"

"Be careful Sasuke, I don't want to be an uncle this early" Sasuke blushed and glared

"F.U. Itachi" He went to his room

"That was rude… Want to go get some dango?" Ruri asked

"OK" and so they left

"I see your room hasn't change" Mishia said as Sasuke entered his room

"Why would it?"

"You tell me"

"Let's start with the math ok" Mishia gave him a nod and took out her Notebook and a pencil

"So what is it that you don't get?"

"Well this, this and…this" she rubbed her neck sheepishly

"You really did fell asleep, that's everything"

"You can't blame me, listening to Kurenai go on and on about numbers isn't exactly entertaining" she defended

"OK well let's get started" Sasuke started to explain everything

**3 hours later**

"I'm finished, It's really easy, thanks for explaining Sasuke" **"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend no way no way need to get a new.."** "Hello"

"_I wonder who is it?"_

"Nah it's ok Gaara"

"_GAARA!!!" _Sasuke twitched

"Now? Ok I'll go, Your house right"

"_WHY THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO HIS HOUSE???!!!" _Sasuke clenched his knuckles

"Ok be right there, See ya" she hung up

"What did HE want?" he said with hatred at the word HE

"Nothing much, or nothing that you would need to know, well I gotta go, Later" She left the room

"Why did I let her go?" He threw himself on the navy blue bed

"For starters you didn't fight for her" Itachi was leaning against the door frame

"I can't fight against dad" Sasuke replyed

"You can't, or your afraid to" Itachi was really serious about this

"I…I… I don't know" Sasuke turned away

"If you really did love her you would've fought for her"

"shut-up"

"You wouldn't have listen to dad when he said he didn't want you with her"

"Shut-up"

"I think you didn't ever love her at all"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP" Sasuke was really mad "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL???!!"

"Sasuke, I'm just saying it how it is, if you want to proof me wrong do something about it" Sasuke just exited the room and he went out of the house

"Ita-kun don't you think that was a little oh I Don't know to HARSH" Ruri told him while taking a bite of her dango

"You know his hard headed if I didn't talk to him like hat he would ever listen" He took the dango from her hands and gave it a bite

"Hey, that was mine" Ruri pouted

"So?" Itachi took another bite

"Nothing that's ok, I know where your hiding place is" with that he left for his room

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY DANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, RURI I'LL GIVE IT BACK!!!!" He ran after her

"Ok that's enough for today we'll practice after…." **"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY…." **

"Dude not her again" Naruto said

"She doesn't stop does she?" Yuffie asked

"No it's been like that since we got out of school" Neji stated

"Why does she not leave you alone again" Sakura asked

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Gaara screamed

"That's just weird, I mean didn't you break up with her?" Temary asked

"yes, 5 times"

"Why is she still talking to you?"Shia asked

"I don't know!!! She always says "OH baby you know you don't mean that so I'll forgive you" Is driving me nuts!!!"

"That sounded so weird coming from you" shikamary said the guys started snickering

"Idiots, so what are you gonna do Gaara Yuri is coming to town and I know you don't want does too, correction you wouldn't want Yuri to Kick her ass" Mishia stated

"Even though that would be entertaining" Yuffie said imagioning her cousin beating the crab out of Miyuki (Gaara's EX-EX-EX-EX-EX-EX- girl friend)

"Totally!!!" Shia said

"Well people, I have to go ok, Oh and see ya in the mall tomorrow after school to go Valentine shopping" She waved and left

"Bye Mishia!!!" Shia, Yuffie, Sakura and Temari said together

**Time skip after school in the mall**

"Where's my boyfriend?" Shia asked

"I don't know last time saw him he was with Sasuke" Neji said while hugging Yuffie (that's so KAWAIIIIIIIII)

"So my brother's coming" Itachi said

"Yeah so?"

"So you still like him??" Ruri said with a smirk on her face

"I do not!!!" Mishia said while blushing

"Yes you do" Ruri sang

"No I don't, Itachi help me here" Mishia looked at itachi

"You're right you don't like him" He stated

"Thank you"

"You love him" He smirked

"Thanks for the backup Itachi" Mishia said sulking

"No problem" Ruri gave Itachi a peck on the lips

"Thank you for helping me proof my point" She smiled at him

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!!!!"

"Shut-up dobe!!!!"

"Naruto-kun!!!" Shia ran to him and hug him

"Hi Shia-chan" he hugged her back

"Hi Naruto, hi Sasuke, now can we go?" Mishia said annoyed

"Sure!!!" Shia said and smiled

"THAT'S SO CUTE, OH LOOK AT THAT OH I LIKE THAT, OH LOOK IT'S SO KAWAII OH SEE THAT, THAT SO…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Everyone said

"Well that was mean" Shia pouted

"AWWWWW don't worry Shia-chan will go on our own so this mean people don't scream at you anymore"

"Why is he my best friend?" Sasuke said

"We were wondering the same thing" Yuffie and Mishia said

"Wondering what?" a girl with long black hair asked

"Why Shia is our…. OH MY GOD YURI!!!!!" Yuffie hugged her cousin

"Long time no see Yuri" Mishia and Ruri said while smiling

"Yeah really long, I've miss you guys" she hugged them

"Hey Yuri" She turned red as soon she heard that voice

"Uh… Hi Gaara" She looked at the floor

"What? No Kun" He said while smirking

"Oh I missed you" she hugged him

"Can you get off MY boyfriend!!!" a girl with brown hair said

"Excuse me?" Yuri said

"She said to get off her boy friend you whore!!" Karin said

"You call her that again, come on I dare ya" Yuffie said anger in her voice

"Oh so she's with the tramps, I can see the Purple haired bitch is here" A girl named Ayame

"Would you shut the fuck up Ayame" Mishia said to the annoying pest

" the bitch has spoken, what are you gonna ask you whores for help" Karin said

"Ok that's it" Mishia was about to break her bones

"Chill out Mishia, don't let her get to you" Ruri held Mishia trying to calm her down

"Oh I see the two hot Uchiha brothers are here maybe I can get him to ditch the bitch" Karin said while smirking flirty at Itachi, who was not paying attention at all

"On second thought we can break some bones" She said through clenched teeth, they were going to kick their asses but guys held them

"Sasuke, let me go I'm going to kill her" Mishia tried to get out of Sasuke's arms

"So you're on her side, what kinda boyfriend are you Itachi!!!" and so did Ruri

"Let me break her bones" and Yuffie

"I'm gonna leave her bold I swear!!!!!!!!!!" and Yuri

"AWWW that's so sweet, they're protecting us" Mitsuki said in a fangirly matter

"Let me at her!!!" Yuffie said

"They're not worth your time" Neji said in her ear

"Yeah they're not" Sasuke glared

"Oh we gotta leave, we have shopping to do" Mitsuki passed gaara and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Bye Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun" Karin touched Sasuke's cheek and played with Itachi's hair then left

"Ok I know she's not worth my time, but if you don't let me go I'll let my frustrations out on you" Mishia smirked

"Me two" Ruri did the same

"me three" yuffie

"me four" Yuri added

"Ok" the guys said in unison and let go (good little doggies)

"Oh Karin" Mishia said, Karin turned and recived two solid punches on her face (by Mishia and Ruri)

"KAR....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame said

"That's gonna be the least of your worries" She punched her on the cheek

"Gaara-kun do something" Mitsuki said fear in her voice

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, besides you started it" Gaara shrugged

Yuri kicked her to the floor "Upsss I'm sorry let me give you a hand" She put her on her feet and punched her, the guys were just watching

" To think that could have been us" Itachi shivered

"Yeah, I'm actually afraid of them" Sasuke said

"Us too" the rest of the guys said in unison, but the fight just kept going

"Do you think we should stop them before they kill one of them" Gaara asked

"I'm not doing it you do it" Neji said to Itachi

"I'm not doing it Sasuke is right?"

"Let's just stop them, I din't want them in jail for killing" Sasuke walked behind Mishia who was about to punch Karin, he held her arm

"Mishia that's enough" she tensed but relax and just drop Karin on the floor

"It's not like she didn't ask for it" Ruri said while Itachi calmed her down

"Sasuke you can let go" mishia said looking at the other girls, who had been stopped to

"Sure" he looked at her

"_I got jealous, I haven't stopped loving him"_ Someone put a hand on her shoulder she looked at the owner "Uh? What is it Yuffie?"

"Come on, we've got shopping to do" Yuffie smiled at her

"Sure" She said with a faint smile and went with yuffie

"Why are we gonna do about them guys" Yuri asked

"Good question" Ruri replied 

"I already called the ambulance" Gaara said

"Oh come on Its just a few scratches" Yuffie said

"Guys I think we went a little over bord" Ruri said poking Karin with a stink (I have no Idea where she got the stick)

"I think we did" Mishia said but Karin groaned in pain "Nah unfortunately their alive" she said and left

"Wait for me Mishia!!" Ruri catch up with her and the kept walking

"We're coming too guys" The cousins said in unison

"Why do we always get stuck with their mess" Neji asked

"I don't know man" Gaara answered

"Should we wait here?" Itachi said

"Let's just go" Sasuke said bored

"Ok" and so they left and went to find the girls

"Mishia what are you getting Sasuke for valentine;s day?" Ruri asked

"What gives you tha idea that I'll give him anything at all?" Mishia said

"Well for starters you love him and second you are his best friend, reason enough?" Yuffie stated

"Weren't Mishia and Sasuke together already?" Yuri asked

"Yeah but the moron Dumped her" Ruri said annoyed

"No!!, he didn't"

"Yeah he did" Yuffie said

" Can you stop talking about my life like I'm not here" Mishia said a little annoyed

"Sorry" Ruri and Yuffie said

"Ok thing is Sasuke dumped me, we became friends again and now that I'm starting to see him as a friend again he blurts out I love you, so that's why I don't want him near me" she said

"He said that??!!" Ruri asked

"Yeah he did and now I'm beyond confuse"

"Ask him" Yuri said and all 3 girls turned to look at her

"That's a way to go" Ruri stated

"How???" Mishia asked

**With the guys**

"You said what to her!!??" Gaara said

"How could you? After everything that happened she was finally being herself again, I should kill you" Itachi glared at Sasuke

"It wasn't my fault, I just… blurted out" Sasuke ran a hand threw his hair

"Talk to her" Neji said

"Why?"

"Because right now she might be wondering why said it or what it means" They gave Neji weird looks "Yuffie told me"

"I'll guess I'll have to talk to her" With that Sasuke went too look for her

Mishia was about to leave the jewelry but she saw a bracelet

"You like it?" she jumped

"Sasuke don't do that dammit!!!" He chuckled

"Sorry, I didn't mean too"

"You never mean anything" she said in a whisper

"What?"

"Nothing, you were saying?" she started walking

"How did the shopping go?" He started

"Good Naruto's the only one left"

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Thinking"

"About what exactly?" he raised a brow

"What you said a few days ago"

"Ummm about what I said, I just wanted to tell you that…"

"What? That I'm your friend, that things won't change? Sasuke did you ever mean anything, When you said you loved me did you mean it?" She glared at him

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I…"

"Don't, you don't have any idea how much you hurt me, you promised, you said no one could get between us, that you would fight, Now I know you were just lying, I was just stupid enough to believe you" she walked away

"I…I didn't want to hurt you" he looked at the floor, Ruri from her hiding place stared at Mishia walk away

"Sasuke why is it so hard for you to confront your dad?" Ruri asked, and she was dead serious

"He has expectations and…"

"You think her Dad didn't, when he found out he was going to disowned her" She said a little angry, Sasuke was really surprise

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because, she knew you were going to make a big deal about it and she doesn't care about money or anything that has to do with it, she kept her promise and fought for want she loves, she proved she would do anything for you, that's why it hurt her so much when you didn't"

"I'm so stupid" He hit the nearest wall hard

"Now you're catching on? Sasuke, prove that you weren't lying, Do something about it" with that she left

"_Easier said than done" _Sasuke thought "_But I can start by being what I once was" _He went back to the jewelry store

"M are you ok?" Yuffie said in a worried tone

"Tenshi-chan are you ok?" Ruri asked she was worried too, after what happened with Sasuke she hasn't said a thing,now they were in Gaara's house

"Mishia come on tell us what happened" Shia and Sakura said

"I'm ok, let's practice" Mishia stood up and went to the microphone on the little stage in the band room

"So what song are we doing?" Shia asked going to her place on the piano

" I don't know" Mishia took her guitar "I don't feel like playing guitar, Ruri here" she gave the guitar to Ruri

"OK…. Are the songs the same????"

"Yeah there are just two new ones you'll learn them fast they're easy, let me show you" Yuffie went to Ruri to teach her the new songs

"Yuri you want bass?" Mishia asked

"Sure why not" Yuri took the bass

"Ok Sakura is everything ready?"

"Yeah we're set"

"Good, you ready guys?" They all nodded

"OK 1, 2 ,3 , 4!!" They started playing

**Upstairs Gaara's room**

"I feel like garbage" Sasuke said, the things she said actually…hurt…a lot

"And so Sasuke Uchiha sees the truth" Itachi teased

"Would you shut up dude, I can see teme is really hurt, and you guys should make him feel worse even though she is right and Teme is an asshole for letting her go" Sasuke felt even worse

"Wow thanks Dobe I feel a lot better" They heard faint music from down stairs "What songs are they playing

"I don't know, probably songs that Mishia choose" Gaara shrugged

"That isn't good" Neji said

"Why is that?" Gaara asked

"Because she plays music according on how she feels" Itachi stated

"I'm fucked"

**Time skipping to the Valentine festival**

"Well our president couldn't be here today, she had and accident" Ayame glared at the girls that were on her right " So I'm filling in for her, As always you will vote for the King and queen and prince and princess of the festival, Please vote!! And Neji sweety I love you!!" A drum stick hit her in the head, the girls looked at Yuffie

"Uppss it slipped" she shrungged, the girls laugh, Ayame got on her feet

"As I was saying here is the last of our performance and by petition here is Blue Fire playing Decode" a ball hit her on the head "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!!!" The girls looked at Yuffie

"That one wasn't me I swear" Yuffie defended

"That was me, Now good luck" Gaara said

"OK guys here we go" Yuffie hit her drum sticks 3 times

The guitar started

**How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride, no not this time  
Not this time…  
**

**How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know**

The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out on my own

(I'm screaming I love you so)

**On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)**

How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know

Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here 

**When I use to know you so well  
I think I know**

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

Everyone started to clap their hand, and well, boys screaming, Boyfriends and ex-boyfriend glaring people to death

"UNCORE!!!UNCORE!!!"

"You want another one!!!" Mishia asked them, screaming was her response "I'll take that as a yes, Guys come one let's play Misery business for them"

"1, 2… 1,2, 3, 4!!!"

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
Just feels so good!

The crowd erupted in applause

"Thank you!!!!" They said in unison

"Ok Now that the Whores…OUCH!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!, Anyway That was Blue fire, Now we are going to count the votes….."

**Back Stage**

"Thanks for the gifts you guys it really means a lot" Mishia said while hugging a giant teddy bear from Itachi and Ruri with a box of chocolates (How awesome are they!!!)

"Yeah…. No problem" Mishia gave Ruri a box of Dango (I think that wasn't a good Idea Mishia eating chocolate Ruri eating Dango this isn't gonna be pretty ~-~ )

"Mishia can I talk to you?" Mishia's eyes winded for a second

"I thought you didn't like coming to this things"

"I don't, but you're here" Sasuke said

"AWWWWWWWWWWW THAT WAS SO KAWAIIIIIIIII" Ruri said eating dango

"Ruri you're getting really loud just let me take that box and save it for later ok" Itachi was reaching for the box

"GET AWAY!!! THIS IS MY DANGO!!!" Ruri just ran away

"Ruri stop eating that!!! You get crazy!!!" Itachi ran after her

"No I don't!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok… What did you want to talk about?" She didn't look at him

"Mishia I… I'm sorry, I…"

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you those things, I …. Here" She hand him a box

"What is this?" He opened the box it was a necklace with a piece that looked like yang

"I have the other part" she showed her the ying

"I have something for you" he took her hand and put the bracelet she liked the other day

"Thanks" She smiled

"No problem" they we're about to kiss but…

"AND THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE FESTIVAL ARE ITACHI AND RURI!!!" There was a speaker next to them

"Uh???" Ruri on top of itachi who was on the floor because he tried to take her dango, insert applause

"And the Prince and princess are Sasuke and Mishia!!!" Insert applause again

"I think we got to go on stage" Sasuke said

"But I hate does things" Sasuke took her with him to the stage where Itachi and Ruri were already, they put the crown on mishia

"I'm not a stinking princes I hate this" she said annoyed

"Yeah your right" He took her by the waist "You're my tenshi" and he kissed her soon enough she answer the kiss

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that's so kawaii, right Itachi!!" Ruri said a little hyper from the dango

"You have a little something on your lip" Itachi said

"Where???!!"

"Here" He kissed Ruri, and every one cheered , the two couples kissing and the festival being over

**Thanks for reading please comment Sayonara!!!^-^**

**Peace and love,**

**Mishia^-^**


End file.
